


she sweats those sleepless nights

by ElasticElla



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, mentions of: murder and forced suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Mariah isn't used to just taking what she wants: it's a new thing- not having to prettily plead her case, to spin politics into golden communities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> with shades fancasted as laz alonso ([x](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CunLHCRXgAAluOx.jpg))  
> title from 6 Inch
> 
> i sometimes take prompts over on [tumblr ^.^](http://bizeke.tumblr.com/)  
> there's a touch of alex/mariah & at some point i should really finish writing the alex/mariah/shades one

Mariah isn't used to just taking what she wants: it's a new thing- not having to prettily plead her case, to spin politics into golden communities.

She wanted her cousin dead. She wanted the closest one she ever had to a son, her _family_ , dead.

He was dead before she even recognized the desire, tossed through the window in pure anger, finished off like those memories could never come back again. Her family was finally dead and she was at peace. (Peace feels like a hollow absence, like her long rotted memories have been scooped out of her, roots and all.)

She wants, everything from old dreams to current goals to passing whimsies. There was a dam in her chest that Shades helped her smash down, and she doesn't wait on courtesy any more, she takes and takes and takes. There's shopping and gifting and dancing like she's a dozen years younger, like the press don't exist. (Such a minor scandal feels like a joke now, one that could be smothered before the sun rose, and for once the worries wouldn't shadow her.)

Her six inch heels don't quite close their height difference, she'd need another three inches for that and she isn't that young anymore, would break her neck. Mariah can still bite Shades' lower lip though, likes the way he goes completely still, doesn't dare breathe.

(If it were Alex, she'd make him kneel. If it were Alex, she'd make him kiss her, soft warm presses up her thigh.)

It might be the place, but it's not the time, and Mariah sits, lips tingling. Shades follows, always in her orbit, standing at her side. She wonders how long she'd have to fast forward until they're both on this couch, everyone else gone and hedonistic pleasure rushing through her veins-

Misty Knight is here. Mariah raises a glass to her, catches her angry glare and tries not to preen. The cop had nothing, and if she wanted her friend Luke Cage to go free, Diamondback framing Cage needed to be a common occurrence, three times far stronger than two. With any luck the snake would be stomped in prison.

Alex comes up the stairs with a bundle of folders, as always looking a little out of place at Paradise. It's not metaphorical, though the thought still amuses her. He has updated files on all the cops for her, and they pour over them as Shades leaves to oversee some business.

It's quicker work without him there, her mother would have smacked her for being even a little distracted by a man, twice for it being measurable. No weaknesses, none that you aren't willing to take care of yourself.

(She wants to blame Mama Mabel for it being so easy to push Cornell out the window, but she can't stop seeing herself in the old photo, still hasn't picked up the frame.)

“I want better leverage on the cops we recruit. They need to be willing to eat their own gun before folding. And they shouldn't know each other. I don't care if it's inefficient, or if they get burnt faster, we need to play it smart.”

She selected the ideal candidates, and a few extras to be safe. It took longer than Mariah expected, Alex having further input on over half of them. He certainly hadn't wasted his day at the station, his competence, as always, refreshing. It's only as Alex packs up that she realizes the music has long since faded, the lower floor empty except staff.

Her watch says it's a quarter past three, and it makes her notice Alex's hunched shoulders.

“Don't come in till ten-thirty at the earliest tomorrow,” Mariah says.

He blinks up at her slowly, “Should I go back to the precinct?”

She exhales, a yawn catching up with her, “You can. I'd recommend sleeping in.”

Alex smiles, “Thank you Ma'am, I'll have Thomas get the car.”

The ride back is smooth and quiet, she's half asleep as she gets home, pure habit dropping her purse and flicking the living room lights on.

“You really need a better security system.”

Her heartbeat jumps even though she recognizes his voice, or perhaps because she does, and she's suddenly awake again, and he's sitting in the middle of her couch.

She stands to the side for a moment more, lets the reversal from earlier wash over her- she should go to sleep. She's too old for whatever this is nearing four in the morning, but lord, does he look good: her very own fallen angel centerfold.

The customary glasses are on a side table, his dark eyes meeting hers. They pull, and thoughts of sleep and work and tomorrow float away as she straddles his lap. Even close up it's hard to distinguish where his pupils stop, only the barest hint of brown circling the edge of his iris.

“And would you,” she asks, her voice low, “be considered such?”

Shades grins, wide enough to thin his lips, “I do wake up rather easily.”

“Excellent,” Mariah declares, stealing a hard kiss, all lips and teeth. “You'll have to stay here then.”


End file.
